Gomennasai, Dochirasama?
by Diesty-chan
Summary: *Re-written* Rei goes in search of Kai, after Kai has left him. Kai runs into trouble. Will Rei find him? Will Kai remember him? KaRe with hints of KaYu. plez r&r? Updated chapters to follow.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Beyblade, but if I did I'd be swimming in money for those things sell like crazy.

Author's Note: Okay, I started this fic about 4-5 years ago, long time ago. The fic was originally started by a friend I had at the time, Penalty-chan, so I must thank her for letting me carry on the fic after she lost inspiration for it. I've gone through it and changed and altered some of the spelling, punctuation and grammar, as I a lot older now and I am currently doing an course at college. So if interested read on.

Chapter 1

Perched high on China cliff top a young man, clad head to toe in smart attire, sat on the edge of the cliff. Above him a huge moon sat with millions of dancing stars around it. He clasped a photograph of a past lover in his hand. A slight breeze ruffled through his thick raven bangs and slightly swayed his tightly wrapped ponytail.

Taking a deep breathe in he remembered the last night they had spent together. They lay asleep on their sides, his lover's back facing him, curled up like a child together and breathing deeply. He couldn't help but curl up more to his lover and kiss the back of his neck, inhaling his aroma. He held in his breath trying to carry the memory of him with him.

With a loud sigh he let the photograph be taken by the wind. He watched it dance elegantly in the wind, then as it slowly become engulfed by the darkness of the night. He sat very still staring at the moon. A single silver tear escaped his eye running down his cheek.

"This is where my handsome husband got to," the raven-haired guy up slowly, rubbing his eyes and tears away, than span on his heels to face the woman.

In front of him stood a young woman, a few years younger than him, dressed in white smiling at him, while clutching a bouquet of flowers that complimented her pink hair. She walked over to him slowly, "are you all right Rei?" she noticed his eyes were slightly red.

He lowered his head and rubbed his eyes. "you know how this wind blows stuff in your eyes," he raised his head smiling, although his heart was crying, "the wind does that sometimes to you." his smile was painfully fake.

The pink haired woman smiled and blushed, "well aren't you gonna escort your beautiful new wife back to our new house?" Rei couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You want me to carry you back? You have legs!" He chuckled and started to walk away.

She stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance. A frown was set on her features. "Rei you're so mean!" She crossed her arms.

He turned around and laughed again, "the Gods, Mao. I was only kidding," Only knowing too well that he wasn't. He turned his back to her and crouched down, "here I'll give you a piggy back."

Mao frowned. "Rei! That's not very romantic!"

"Come on Mao! Do you want me to carry you or not?" He frowned angrily.

Clutching her dress and bouquet in one hand, she wrapped her arms around Rei's neck, as he slid his hands under her legs and hauled her up on his back.

He spluttered as he choked out. "Mao you wanna not try choking me so much."

Mao realised she was crushing his windpipe accidentally and moved her hands onto his shoulders. "Sorry Rei." She apologised, blushing.

The two plodded, well one did back to the village were the reception was still going on even at this hour. It was one in the morning. Late or early, however you look at it.

"Hey Rei!" Yelled an ebony-haired guy, who stumbled over to the two as they entered the village. The guy wore the biggest smile ever and was constantly giggling to himself. "Hey Rei couldn't wait aye….tired her out all ready?" He winked stumbling over to the two and flinging his arms around both of them. "I love you both!" He paused, "Wow, I'm so wasted." He giggled.

"Um Takao." Rei managed to choke out. With Takao and Mao both wrapped around him, he couldn't help but pray that his legs wouldn't give way so Mao wouldn't kill him.

"Wow! You're like married, dude. God next thing Hiromi's gonna make me marry her!" He laughed again, suggesting that would never happen. "Come on Mao it's my turn to ride the pony!" He grabbed Rei's ponytail and tried to climb on Rei as well. Rei flinched from Takao pulling his hair wrap as he slid down slowly due to the weight of them both.

"Takao! You drunk cock, get off my ride!" Mao screwed at Takao while beating him with her now demolished bouquet.

Takao let go and slid down Rei's body and collapsing on the floor. "Fine I'll stay here. Maybe Hiromi will carry me."

Rei laughed. "Um I don't think so somehow pal."

"I'm too drunk to move. Damn you! Damn you both! It's your fault….ewwww the floor smells funny!" The couple just laughed at the wasted Japanese.

"Chief! Chief! Hiromi! Please….anyone? I've put my hand in something funny and I can't get up, I'm too wasted! Help?" They could hear him yelling as they walked away. Hiromi and Kenny ran past them. Kenny was clutching his laptop as usual.

"I'm coming Takao" Kenny shouted but Rei stopped him.

"Hey Chief have you got an email from Kai yet?" Rei asked, looking hopeful.

"Huh?" The short blader flipped open his laptop. "Nope he still hasn't responded yet. Sorry Rei." Kenny apologised and then dashed off as the whining of Takao became unbearable.

"Rei its okay, I'm sure he's fine." Mao whispered in his ear. Rei hoped she was right.

Reaching the safety of their new house, Rei whispered to his bride. "Hey Mao can you get off for a min?" Mao looked confused as she placed her feet on the ground. Rei then scooped her up in his arms and looked at her. "It looks better for our guests." He whispered in her ear.

Mao smiled as Rei kicked the door open and carried her in and placing her on the fresh new white sheets of their king sized bed. He walked over to the window to watch the crowd of people partying after he closed the door on them. There was an uncomfortable silence drifting in the air as he sighed, thinking of him.

"You know Ma-," Rei turned around to be greeted with the sight of Mao in her bridal lingerie. He swallowed hard as she walked seductively over to him, one foot in front of the other, and her hips moving in time with them. It wasn't that the female frame scared him; it was the fact that they didn't do anything for him.

"Um…Mao." He was stopped as she placed her delicate hands around his neck and pressed her bust against his chest, "Um…Mao." He pushed her away. "Mao we can't keep pretending for the rest of our lives."

She looked up at him and gazed into his amber eyes. The stare penetrated his very soul. "But we can always try Rei." She tried to persuade him.

Rei knew both of their hearts belonged to some-one else. "We've pretended for so long that we've both lost the thing we care about the most. It's killing me. I don't know about you?"

"So you'll betray our every tradition just to be with him?" She turned away and clasped her hands together, she lowered her head. "At least you have more guts than me." She sighed.

Rei walked in front of her, tipped her chin up, then grasped her arms, and hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sure Rai is outside watching the house. You still have him, so don't waste our wedding night."

She hugged him back, snuggling into his chest. "Thank you Rei." She sniffled.

"You've been a good friend Mao." She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

Rei unwrapped himself from her and took a few steps back. She was shrouded in the moonlight that he seeped into the house. He thought if he was younger he would have taken her up on her offer, but he was different man now. He picked up a rucksack that had some clothes in it and looked at Mao one last time before walking out the door closing it behind him quietly. Using his neko-jin stealth, he left the tiny village knowing he would be banished from doing so.

Not much to say here as I've said a bit above. The title means "I'm very sorry, who are you?" If I remember rightly. I've used the original spellings of the names. Other characters will be making an appearance in later chapters. So nothing more to say hope you enjoyed and intrigued to see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: When u prove it, sue me!  
  
Author notes: Yes I am back with my next instalment of 'Excuse me, who are you?' and yes now Kai and Yuuri will enter but what's this...a death? But who? Read on my friends!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rei curled up more to his Russian lover's frame. Both lads lay there just treasuring the moment. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's chest and Kai placed his hands over his neko-jin's. Kai smiled and closed his eyes, just savouring every moment of it. Rei also closed his eyes breathing in the scent of his captain. "I love you, Kai." He told the former Blade breaker and Demolition Boys captain. Kai chuckled. "Ditto Rei." He then yawned, he was tired. Rei opened his eyes and bit his lower lip. He was nervous of what he had to tell Kai next. "Kai there's something I need to tell you." He said with dread. Kai turned and looked at Rei. He studied his face. Rei looked hurt and worried. His amber eyes shifted to the wall. "Rei what is it?" Kai asked, concerned by Rei's sudden mood change. Rei then sat up and stared at the duvet cover. His loose hair fell over his face so Kai wouldn't see his face. He could hear tiny sniffles coming from his kitten. Kai sat up; concern filled in his crimson eyes from his Chinese love. He wanted to know why Rei was upset and what the neko-jin had to tell him. He shifted over to Rei's side. He sat there for a minute just watching Rei's shuddering form complete with low sobs. "Rei what is it?" He asked in a soft voice, brushing back Rei's raven hair so he could see his face. He saw the streams of tears sliding down his tanned cheeks. Rei looked at him with watery amber eyes. "We have to end this." He said with heartache, which upset him even more. Kai also felt the same pain in his heat that his soul mate felt. "Why?" He tried to sound not upset. "Cause the elders have decided that Mao and I are to be betrothed." He sobbed, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Kai's hurt crimson eyes. "Betrothed! Don't you have to be engaged first?" He brushed Rei's hair behind his pointy neko-jin ears. Rei opened his eyes but didn't look at Kai. He nodded his head. "We are." Kai shifted and shock filled his face. "Kai?" Rei looked at him but Kai shifted his scarlet hurt eyes to the duvet cover. Rei sobbed even more. "I wanted to tell you." He grabbed Kai's hand in which the Russian retired blader just looked at Rei. "I did, really." He paused. "But I didn't want to break your heart." Rei felt like shit for doing this to his true love. "How long?" Was all Kai asked. His tone surprised Rei, it was emotionless and cold like it was when he joined the Demolition Boys and betrayed the Blade Breakers. Rei looked away. "Seven months. But I never thought it would go through. I don't wanna marry Mao." He paused and looked at Kai again. "I love you and I always will." He forced a painful but guinine smile. Kai looked at his hands in Rei's. A few tears escaped his eyes. "How long have we got left?" He still refused to look at the Chinese lad but his voice had lost its coldness. "Tonight." Rei said with a heavy heart. Kai looked at Rei, his crimson eyes were all watery and full of pain and sorrow. "Well we better make the most of it then." He smiled, although his heart was breaking. He then wiped away Rei's tears and caressed the Chinese boy's cheeks. Rei smiled sadly as Kai kissed him softly.  
  
Rei opened his eyes blinking back the tears, which wanted to escape. He sniffled, pushing the tears away. The last night he spent with Kai before his wedding still upset him and plagued his mind, even though he had now started his journey back to Japan to find his soul mate. He sighed as he looked out the window at the surroundings, which whizzed past as the train powered up and puffed on. Rei wondered where Kai might be? But he had promised to himself that he would find his koi.  
  
Kenny glared at his watch while he subconsciously patted his foot as he waited in the queue at the bank. He only wanted to take a tenner out but the damn cash machines had chewed up his card, so he was stuck in this queue. The short former Blade Breaker was getting impatient since he had a meeting after lunch at his computer firm and it was nearing the two o'clock mark. "Nobody move!" Was suddenly hollered through the large room. Everyone including Kenny turned to the door to see five men holding guns barge in. Kenny instantly recognized them. One of the cashiers went to press the alarm button that would inform the police. "A-ah, don't touch that." The guy with grey spiky bangs pointed his gun at the cashier. Suddenly the red head shot his gun at the cashier's hand, blasting a bullet through it taking the middle finger with it. Screams echoed through the room and people huddled together. "He said don't touch it!" The red head smirked at the pain stricken cashier. Kenny stared at the men in disbelief and horror. "Everyone hit the floor! As you've probably guessed we're robbing this bank!" The lilac man shouted. Everyone hit the floor except Kenny who was still stood in shock. "Spencer, Ivan! Secure the door. No-one goes out or comes in!" The ice blue eyed guy ordered. The tallest and shortest of the gang obeyed the order. The spiky haired guy stared at Kenny who was staring at him. "Kai?" Kenny murmured. "What happened to you?" What Kenny meant by this was Kai's appearance had changed a lot. He wasn't the Kai, Kenny knew all those years ago. He didn't look fully human anymore. His left crimson eye was a now a metal eyepiece with three red lenses. On his right cheek where his blue triangles were once painted on, were missing and his skin was open in the triangle shape which were open to reveal wires of all colours charging under his skin. His black coat was part metal on both sleeves and on both arms a red wire poked through from his elbow and was pushed back under his skin by his wrist. Over his hands were fingerless back gloves. He wore a purple vest under his black coat and dark purple trousers. On his right leg was another piece of machinery; it started from his shin to his ankle. Little red lights blinked on it and there were also little switches on it too. It was similar to the metal plates, which replaced his sleeves. Kenny noticed an odd shaped earpiece with a weird microphone attached to it. He had wired connected from his neck to his lower back. He clutched a gun machine in his arms as he walked over to the small lad. The only thing that hadn't changed was his hair. It was still two colours, grey spiky bangs and tidy black hair at the back. Kai stared at the boy activating his memory database; he found no file on the boy who knew his name. He stared at the boy who wore large goggle type glasses over his hair, which covered his eyes, so you couldn't see them. "Do I know you?" Kai asked. "Yes Kai it's me, Kenny!" Kenny shouted, not understanding why Kai was so different and why he didn't know him. Kai studied the boy. His remaining human eye started to twitch and something played in his mind.  
  
~ "Chief got any advice for him?" Takao asked his Japanese smaller friend. "I dunno Takao, let's see if Dizzi's got something." Kenny told the dark haired blader. Takao watched Kai who seemed to be a in a fifty-fifty chance of losing his match. Kai growled hearing his team try and come up with ideas to help him win. He didn't want their help. He was the team captain, the strongest blader on the team, with the strongest Phoenix bit-beast, Dranzer. "I've got it!" Kenny yelled. "Way to go Chief!" Takao yelled. "I don't care if you've got any ideas, I don't wanna know! I don't need your help! So save it for some-one who cares!" Kai hissed at both Japanese boys. "We were only trying to help!" Kenny shouted at the cold blader. "Yeah well I don't need it!" Kai countered, focusing back on his battle, blocking out the complaints from the two annoying younger lads~  
  
"Didn't you hear shorty! Hit the floor." The redhead walked up to Kai. Kenny's stare switched to the guy who seemed to be in charge. He had changed just as much as Kai. He was cybered up to with wires popping through his skin, metal fingers and plates everywhere plus the same cables attached to his spinal cord. "No!" Kenny was being stubborn like his friend Takao. "Well if you insist, I'll make you hit the floor!" And in a quick movement he had pulled out a silenced pistol and slammed next to Kenny's head. Kenny let out an 'eep' as he stared at the robber who looked psychotic. Kai was still trying to figure what his brain had shown him that had something to do with that boy. Blood splattered on his face and clothes as a small click was heard, and Kenny dropped to the floor. Dead. Kai looked at his leader who still had his arm extended with the trigger of his silencer pulled back from the shooting. He had a maniacal smirk on his face. "Yuuri what have you done?" Kai yelled. "So what? One less human to care about. Plus he was distracting you from what your main objective is." Yuuri placed a hand on his hip and closed his eyes. "We weren't meant to shoot anyone!" Kai stressed out. "Unless they got in the way Kai! That was the General's orders!" Yuuri told the Russian cyber lad. Kai just growled and looked away. "Yuuri we need to hurry. We're running outta time!" Spencer called over, looking at a device wrapped around his wrist. All five wore the same device. Yuuri looked at his own, which was red meaning he and the others need to cool down soon or they'll become in operable and fail to respond. "Bryan you nearly done?" Yuuri shouted over to the lilac criminal, who was tampering the computer. "Transfer complete!" Bryan jumped up from the chair and then sent dozens of bullets into the main computer, blasting it to shit. "Right let's go!" Yuuri ordered. "Yuuri the chopper has confirmed it is ready on the roof." Ivan confirmed, holding his earpiece closer to his ear. "Received." Yuuri then motioned for them to head up the stairs. "Thank you ladies and gents for being great hostages! Hope you have a nice day!" Yuuri said sarcastically to the feared people. Kai stared at the lifeless body of Kenny that lay over a pool of his seeping crimson blood. "Kai follow you're orders!" Yuuri barked, noticing the older Russian was acting very odd. Kai looked at Yuuri, then followed him obeying his orders. He was glad the operation was over as he felt his circuits slight frizzling. He climbed into the chopper last and then they set of to their head quarters, shooting down the police chopper, which was hovering in their way.  
  
Well that's the second chapter! I guess it's kinda short but that's where I wanted to end it! So yes you now have Yuuri and Kai and the rest of the Dem Boys! Aren't you happy? But who's their General? All will be revealed in chapter 3 when I write it up. Well any reviews would be nice as always! I wanna say thanks again to Penalty-chan for letting me take her ficcy and continue it! Right well I'll be off! Laters.  
  
Diesty-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the usual crap!

Author Notes: Yo yo yo people! I am back with chapter 3! I wasn't happy with this til I changed the last part last night at 1 in the morning and I think its better! But the next chapter will get more interesting. But firstly this chapter! I hope you like! Oh a case of warning Kai/Yuuri pairing this chapter! So you've been warned before hand.

Chapter 3 

Kai felt relaxed in the cooling chamber. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the frosted glass wall; that he was sat up against. He hated sitting in the cooling chamber after being prodded by needles with some sort of syrem in it. But this how he knew life now, he didn't remember anything else but this elite soldier life.

He opened his eyes and looked at the opposite frosted glass wall, that faced a well-lit hallway. He saw a figure walking past and to get a better look he zoomed in on them with his lense eye. He smiled as he recognized the guy. He had raven bangs that were all floppy at the front and long, with a ponytail wrapped in white material. A red bandana with the yin-yang symbol was fixed to his forehead and held his bangs in place. He wore a large white Chinese styled top with three blue ties fastening it together and it was tied to his waist by a red sash, some of the white top reached past his waist. He had black trousers underneath with black trainer type shoes. Kai looked at every detail of this figure and knew his frame all too well. The raven-haired guy joined him in the cooling chamber and walked over to him. His crimson eyes met with a pair of feline-like amber eyes. He closed his eyes as the figure crouched down and kissed him. 

"Rei." He murmured after the figure pulled away from the kiss. He smiled but remained to keep his eyes closed.

"Rei?" A different voice asked. Kai snapped open his eye to a very confused looking Rei, who suddenly fizzed out and Yuuri appeared with the confused look on his face.

"Yuuri?" Kai said a little shocked. Trying to work out what happened.

"Kai, who's Rei?" The redhead cyber asked, a red eyebrow rose. 

Kai was just as baffled as Yuuri; he looked at his redhead koi. "I dunno? Probably a glitch in my programming. Shit!" Kai hoped it wasn't, he didn't want to see them scientists anymore than he had too. The labs scared him. 

"Well you better get it checked out, even though I know you hate them labs. I hate them too, but we wouldn't want you breaking down now would we?" Yuuri teased him, poking his chest playfully.

"Maybe." Kai didn't notice Yuuri's teasing as he was still thinking about why he saw some black haired guy walk in the cooling chamber instead of the redhead that was crouched before him.

"Ummm, Kai sorry for the way I acted towards you today at the bank. I was just doing what the General ordered." Yuuri looked at the tile flooring as he ran a hand through his red locks. 

"I know. I'm sorry for stressing like that, I suppose I freaked out when that brat knew my name." Kai placed a hand on the cyborg's plan skin.

Their eyes locked together in a gaze. Kai moved closer to Yuuri to plant a kiss on the boy's lips when they got interrupted. 

"HITIWARI! IVAHNOV!" Both soldiers snapped round to the man standing at the door.

"Yes sir?" They both shot up and saluted him.

"Are you done re-generating?" He barked out, looking at them suspiciously.

Yuuri was quick to state his device was blue. Kai looked at his own that shared the same colour as his koi and stated the same. The blue on his device indicated that his body was fully generated and revitalised. 

"Good. You have a de-briefing at nineteen hundred hours!" He ordered them.

"That's only thirty minutes away! We haven't even been checked over fully!" The redhead Russian protested.

"Are you questioning my authority Yuuri?" The purple haired man threatened, an icy tone in his voice. Plus he was using Yuuri's first name instead of his surname.

Yuuri shut up knowing better not to protest any more as he knew the consequences. "No sir!" He looked at the floor with his arms down by either side. He was biting his lip so he wouldn't curse at the man, and land himself in more shit.

"Good Ivahnov. You're already in trouble from that little stunt you pulled at the bank of England last week! Now you'll be fully checked out and be at the de-briefing for nineteen hundred hours or I'll discipline you both! Understand?" And with that threat, he left the two cooled semi-cyborgs.

Yuuri sighed and relaxed turning back to his cyber koi. Kai sat down again; Yuuri crouched down and rested on his knees. He looked at the crimson eyed Russian before leaning over and resting his forehead against Kai's. He sighed again, closing his eyes. "Kai one day we'll escape from here. You and Me. We wont have to take orders from the General, no discipline, no nothing. Just you and me." He opened his eyes and moved slightly away from Kai's face. "What do you say Kai?" He then kissed him gently. Kai returned the kiss, wishing Yuuri was right. But somehow he wasn't so sure if he'll ever be free. This is the only life he knows. Could he just leave it?

Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "See you in fifteen minutes." He winked at him, Kai watched the redhead leave. He rested his head back against the frosted glass wall. "Yuuri don't do anything stupid." He murmured to himself, concern written all over his face for Yuuri.

Kai lay awake just looking at the ceiling. He watched the shadows dance on the pale background. The room was silent except for the soft purrs resonating from the younger man curled up next to him. Kai looked at his Chinese love and sadness filled his whole being. He didn't want this moment to ever end but soon in a few hours he would have to say good-bye to Rei, which will break both of their hearts. Kai remained to stare at the neko-jin. Rei looked so peaceful and happy, a small smile played on his lips and the soft purrs kept escaping from his throat. He mumbled something and snuggled more to Kai's slender frame. Kai breathed in wondering if Rei would stir, he relaxed when the purrs returned indicating Rei was still sound asleep. Kai turned his head to the alarm clock and read the digital numbers. His heart ached, as it was time for him to leave. He carefully wrapped Rei's arm from around his chest and removed his arm from behind Rei's head. Rei stirred again and mumbled something about beyblades and tournaments. Kai chuckled after sighing; thankfully Rei could sleep through the end of the world if it happened, which didn't seem far off to Kai. He then placed his pillow next to Rei in hope that in his subconscious Rei wouldn't notice he's gone. He then carefully climbed out the bed so it wouldn't bounce so much. He didn't want anything to disturb his sleeping beauty. Kai then found all of his clothes and pulled them on, he then gathered all his stuff. He looked at the tanned boy with a heavy heart, a sad half smile formed on his lips. He was amused by Rei's unusual sleeping pattern, and how much the neko-jin moved in his sleep. He padded softly over to him and moved Rei's arm that was dangling off the side of the bed to his side. Rei had moved onto his tummy. The quilt was off him, revealing his naked ass. Kai smirked as he pulled the quilt up to his waist. He stopped there as his crimson eyes rested on Rei's back, on a certain White Tiger tattoo. Kai found himself tracing his fingers over the tiger design. Rei stirred from the touch and Kai snapped his hand back. He watched Rei hoping he hadn't woke him, the soft purrs continued. Kai sighed in relief and Rei scrunched his nose up and pulled the pillow closer to him. Kai decided he best go before he did wake up his kitten. He dipped his hand in to the pocket of jacket and retrieved an envelope with the words 'To My Kitten' written on it. He blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. He had written the letter earlier when Rei was taking a shower, after he learned about the marriage to Mao. He explained in the letter how he couldn't be around Rei due to the village traditions. He also wrote how it was easier for him to say good-bye this way. Finally he put the envelope down on the table next to the bed. He dived into his pocket once more and pulled out a green and blue Beyblade. The emblem in the centre reflected the moonlight seeping through the window. He then placed his Dranzer blade with the envelope. He was giving his blade containing the fire phoenix to Rei so he wouldn't forget him. He looked at his kitten again while sitting down next the sleeping form who, was still lying on his tummy. Kai brushed back some of Rei's long raven locks since it was out of its white wrap, from his face. He then kissed his cheek, as he couldn't reach Rei's lips.

"Good-bye Rei Kon." He whispered. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." He paused fighting the urge not to cry. "I love you and I always will." He then got up and walked over to the door. He looked back to his sleeping former lover one last time and the he left the room, leaving the apartment and his love.

Rei snapped his amber eyes open and looked at the green and blue blade in his hand. The Phoenix emblem reflected the flash of lightening that lit up the grey sky of this dull day. The thunder soon followed as always, the crash pulled Rei from his thoughts of the morning when he woke up alone, the day Kai had left him because of his arranged marriage to Mao.

He looked around at the small crowd that were here for Kenny's funeral. He recognised some of the faces and others he didn't. Women were crying and most men had an unreadable look on their face. Rei noticed a certain Japanese dark haired man with a brunette girl. He stood near Kenny's family. He was looking at the floor and his ebony messy bangs hid his eyes. He was probably crying, Takao was always more sensitive than most guys, thought Rei. Rei also spotted his American friend, Max who was with Miriam. Max wasn't crying but you could clearly see he was upset. After all Kenny was a dear friend to all of them, and Rei guessed for Takao mainly it was hard coming to terms that he's dead. 

To Rei's disappointment Kai wasn't there. He hadn't heard anything from the Russian since the night he last saw him, and he was kinda hoping that he would be here to pay his respects even though he didn't really like the short ex-Blade Breaker. But nope, no sign of the sourpuss.

Kenny's coffin was lowered into the ground and the normal throwing the dirt and roses routine took place.

Rei hadn't even noticed Takao walk over to him. "Rei?" He asked, sniffling not caring that he showed he was upset.

Rei's amber eyes looked up from the ground to Takao's dark eyes, but he didn't say anything to him.

"Would you like to throw some dirt too, since you were his friend too? Kenny's parents asked me to ask you?" Takao said quietly, the boy could actually be quiet. Rei looked past Takao to Kenny's parents who were looking at him. He let a small smile play on his lips as he closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. He then opened his eyes and did what was asked off him. About five minutes later the funeral was over and people started leaving. Rei remained to stay there in the rain; he was still paying his respects to the Chief

"Rei??" Takao's familiar voice asked behind the Chinese neko-jin. The raven-haired guy turned round to him, but was silent.

Takao sighed. "Thanks Rei for coming. It meant a lot to Kenny's parents and us." He was thanking the Chinese man.

"Hey, I had to come, he was my friend too. Thanks for telling me." Rei smiled a little.

"Yeah well it's still hard to believe that he's gone." Takao blinked back the tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah, have they caught who did it?" Rei looked at the soaked grass underneath him. 

"No." The Japanese mumbled.

"No?" Rei asked surprised, not noticing his voice was a little loud then. Takao did but no one had heard Rei they were too busy mourning. 

"Yeah they said something was wrong with the CT cameras. Their faces were all disguised by a symbol looking pretty much like the Nirvana symbol. It was weird." He sighed, looking at Rei's stunned face.

"So there's no way they can find them?" 

"Nope, but they do know it's the same criminal organisation that have been stealing from other banks in the world and large wealthy companies. But they were clever to have some sort of virus covering their identities. And no-one track them either! They've been doing there homework." Takao explained to the ex-White Tiger and Blade Breaker.

"That's shit!" Rei half yelled.

"Well they'll find them one day and when they do, they'll have me to deal with too!" He grinded his teeth and balled his hands into fists. His voice was full of bitter and anger. Rei didn't say anything, as he didn't know what to say. But he had a bad feeling that Kai had something to do with this criminal organisation. He hoped he was wrong, but you know what they say about cat's instincts.

"Rei how long you in Tokyo for?" Takao asked randomly also much calmer now.

"A few days." Rei told him.

"Cool. Do you have a place to stay?" Rei knew where Takao was going with this.

"Takao, I would stay at yours, but I have a hotel room as I'm also here on business. Thanks for the offer though." Rei smiled at his friends offer.

"He no biggie!" Takao scratched the back of his head. "Are you coming back to Kenny's Awakening?" 

"Yeah but only for a few hours." Rei told him.

"That's great. You can have a ride with us if you want?" 

"Thanks, I didn't bring my car." Both lads then walked off to a parked black car, which would transport them to Kenny's parents house.

Well there you have it Chapter three! I must have written several different endings to that! And that was the one I picked! I wrote that at 1 in the morning and half asleep! Why is it your brain can write good stuff then? Its weird! But hey I hoped you liked it! Well I dunno when the next update for this will be as I'm writing a few one-shots now and I want them out the way! But just keep checking and if you want you can read my one-shots! Well til next time!

Ja ne

Diesty-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own squat, not even that! L

Author Note: Yo! Yo! Yo! I am back with yet another chapter just in time for Valentine's Day! But its not cute and fluffy nope it's the normal it just happened that so that I've finally written it up after weeks of a writers block! God I hate them blocks! *throws a can of gherkins at it * ha! That'll teach you! Also I blame a little old supermarket called Tesco, aswell, since I work there most of the week and am too god dame tired after! But anyway enough of my bitchings and on with the show! Warning to all Bryan fans, mainly Megs there is slight Bryan bashings in the beginning! But we all know Yuuri probably played nurse to him much after that!

Yuuri: *** **Strapped to a metal table * Like hell I did! You've got me stuck on here! 

*Giggles * oh yeah I forgot! HEY! The readers are meant to read that bit yet so zip it Yuuri! Anyway as I was saying lets begin!

Chapter 4

Yuuri grinded his teeth as he watched Bryan receive another blow from Boris. Boris was making an example of Bryan, who had lost to Rei Kon of the Blade Breakers, humiliating the Demolition Boys. Yuuri flinched and looked away as another hurtful yelp escaped Bryan's throat. He hated punishment but he hated it more when he was made watch one of his fellow teammates being punished. He looked at the lilac blader, his blue eyes made contact with lavender pained eyes. A few tears had escaped his watery eyes, which just made Yuuri want to cry, but he didn't, as he would be disciplined too for showing such a weak emotions. Yuuri's eyes remained locked with Bryan's eyes until Boris delivered his last beating. Bryan then fell on the floor on all fours, coughing out blood and gasping for as much air as he could. Boris looked down at the beaten blader with and left him a chilling threat.

"Ivahnov!" Boris barked, snapping Yuuri's gaze from Bryan to Boris. 

"Y-Yes sir?" The red-head answered. 

"I want to see in my office as of right now. So you better be in there when I get there, understand?" 

"Yes sir!" He saluted him; Boris smirked, as he loved the control he had over these boys, let alone the whole abbey.

Yuuri glanced at Bryan, who was still on all fours. Bryan looked up at him, while wiping blood away from his split lip. His eyes looked so full of hurt, but also were filled with compassion. Yuuri's eyes showed the pain he felt for Bryan, he looked away and ran off to Boris' office in hope he would reach there first so he wouldn't be punished for his punctuality.

Yuuri stood in front of Boris' desk, watching the man carefully.

"Yuuri…" Yuuri was surprised to hear Boris call him by his first name for the first time since he had joined this hell of an abbey. Boris noticed the red-head's surprised face. "I have a proposition for?"

"Proposition sir?" The Demolition Boys' captain asked.

"Yes I can make you the strongest blader on the planet. And you would be known as the World Champion for years to come, plus you would also be the most feared blader to ever live. How does that sound?" Boris smirked. 

Yuuri was very keen on the idea but his mind was asking what would he have to do for this proposition? So he asked. "It sounds great sir, it's every Demolition Boy's dream to the be strongest, but what would I have to do?" He asked, a little fear in his voice for asking the mad man who took great pleasure in handing out discipline. 

Boris laughed as he stood up and walked over to the door, he stopped and looked at the red-head. "Yuuri I have something I want to show you." He then walked out the door.

Yuuri followed him to the Biovolts labs, and at this point Yuuri's mind was screaming at him not to agree to anything.

"This lab is not like the others Yuuri, it is a lab to add genetical data to your brain and add hyper strengthens to you so you would have the best technology in the beyblading history, and you would be the best blader out there. You and Wolborg would be stronger than Black Dranzer together. You wouldn't mind that would you? So what's your answer?"

Yuuri noticed a girl roughly the same age as him with blue hair strapped into a metal chair. She wasn't awake she looked sedated. Yuuri wondered why she was in here and who she was; he had never seen her before either. "Why's she in here?" He asked, still looking at the bluenette. 

"Oh she's nobody. Just a prototype." He told him. "What's your answer Ivahnov?" Yuuri knew Boris' patience was wearing thin as he pleasantries had gone.

"It's a great offer sir, but I don't want to be a guinepig like that girl." Yuuri feared the purple-headed man's response. 

Boris started to laugh which made Yuuri nervy. "Ha! Ha! I thought you'd you say that." He clicked his fingers and before Yuuri could do anything some-one had grabbed him and had placed some sort of cloth over his airways. He smelt it and knew it was chlorophyll and he tried desperately to pry the hands away from him.

"Ivahnov if you had only agreed, I wouldn't have to had to use this sort of treatment on you. But you always were the stubborn type." Boris smirked at him.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed at the older Russian, but they soon fell to a half awake gaze. He was fighting the urge to not fall asleep, but it wasn't working as his eyelids closed, and he was asleep.

Yuuri fluttered his ice blue eyes open to realise he was lay something, and it was cold. He tried to move his arms to rub his eyes, but couldn't as they were strapped down to the metal chairs arms. He soon learned his ankles were the same as his wrists, strapped at the bottom. 

He then heard Boris laugh, who soon came into view. "Boris you bastard!" He shouted at him.

"It's for own benefit!" Boris told the red-head with a satisfied smirk.

"My own benefit! You'll turn me into some sort of machine!" Yuuri cried out in protest, although he knew his protests would get him no where. 

"Yes you will be, but at least you'll take orders." Boris walked over to the terrified strapped up Russian, who may I add was only in his boxers. He clasped his hand around the lad's pale chin squeezing it slightly, hurting Yuuri's jaw. "And I'll have none of this answering back! You'll be the perfect weapon!" He roughly let go of Yuuri's chin, making Yuuri smack his head hard on the solid, metal table. He growled and closed his eyes as a throbbing sensation ached in his skull. 

"Let the treatment begin!" Boris ordered his scientist minions. 

Yuuri snapped his head up as the scientists neared him with syringes and other torture (medical) equipment. Yuuri's blue eyes widened in horror as he pressed his body against the metal, his every muscle tense. 

Boris left the science lab, and the blood curdling screams from Yuuri's horrible ordeal.

Yuuri blinked open his blue eye, snapping him back to reality from that awful day. He blinked in confusion, as he didn't have clue where he was. He looked at his arm, which was extended out, and in his hand a small pistol was gripped in his fingers. He then saw a blurred image underneath the small pistol; which conviently had Wolborg engraved on it.  Yuuri's eyes blurred out the gun and focused on the blur, which soon became the form a small man with his arms crossed over his face. Yuuri was completely confused as to why he was holding a gun with his finger ready to pull the trigger but more importantly why was he pointing it at this man who was cowering in the floor. 

The cowering man blinked his eyes open as he didn't hear the click of the small pistol and he knew for sure his that his brains hadn't been splattered out around him. He cautiously moved his arms that were shielding his face. The bald man with big ears and a bushy moustache looked up at the red-head cyborg who still held his gun in his grasp. He recognised the boy as Yuuri Ivahnov even though he had metal attached to his body.

"Y-Yuuri Ivahnov?" The man muttered out.

Yuuri looked at the man and recognised him as an important man of the BBA co-operation. Yuuri's eyes twitched. "Ahhhh! What am I doing here? Where I am?" Suddenly he started screaming and clutched the side of his head with his hands, his right hand still holding the pistol. He screamed more and ended up backing into a wall. At this point the BBA official had took Yuuri's freaking out as an advantage to get up and press the button under his desk to call for security. Pretty much after two men dressed in grey uniform busted into the room, each holding a gun in their arms, like a sniper.

Yuuri stopped screaming and looked at the two men, who looked horrified at him. Their serious faces soon returned and they gripped their guns tighter.

"What are you? And what are you doing here?" One of them asked.

Yuuri just stared at them trying to think of a way to escape this building. He took the most easiest option to him. He ran at them just hoping he was strong enough to push them out of his way if he needed to. "Outta my way!" He shouted and as he predicted they tried to tackle him and much to Yuuri's surprise he easily pushed them away, well he thought it was easily he actually pushed them so hard, both went through the wall and slammed against the corridor wall, both crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Yuuri looked at them astonished by the strength he possessed and muttered a truthful, "Sorry." He then ran out the building after eventually finding the entrance along with the commotion he had caused inside. He just ran, he had no idea where to run as he realised he was in Tokyo in Japan, not Moscow in Russia.

Meanwhile a certain raven-haired Chinese teen was wondering the familiar streets of Tokyo. He remembered them well as Kai had an apartment in this busy, busling city in which he stayed in many times. He was on his way to the Hiwitari mansion in hope to find Kai or if not learn about his whereabouts. Even though Voltaire had been sent to prison, Kai had inherited all his money and the mansion. So Rei was just praying his former captain would be there?

Suddenly Rei was pushed aside, well when I mean pushed aside he was actually thrown and quite hard my I mention into a wall in the nearby alleyway. Rei hit the wall back first knocking his head on it and putting himself in a daze. He slid down the wall slightly, seeing stars in his eyes.

His attacker had again dumbfounded himself with the strength he possessed, that he never knew of before. He stood in the crowded walkway looking at the boy he had just shoved into a wall accidentally. His blue eyes lit up when he recognised the boy as Rei Kon from the former Blade Breakers and White Tigers. He rushed over to the raven headed dazed Chinese.

"Rei?" He asked in hope that he hadn't shoved him too hard, even though it was an accident.

Rei dazedly looked at Yuuri. "Mom, I like peas and cheese…" He said, obviously still seeing the pretty birdies flying around his head. Yuuri on the other hand was picking himself from off the floor where he had fell over anime style from Rei's response. His ears the picked up the police sirens that were following him. So he grabbed Rei who was now jabbering about how he hated wearing the pink dress which Mao had made him wear. Yuuri couldn't help but smirk, obviously Rei still wasn't with the real world yet and that he had knocked his head a little harder than Yuuri guessed. Yuuri held his hand over Rei's mouth, so his voice was muffled as they hid behind a trash dumpster.

While Yuuri was still waiting for the sirens to fade away, Rei had regained his conscious and jumped with a startled scream when he realised some-one was holding him but they hadn't noticed, but more importantly he wanted to know why did they have their hand over his mouth? All sort of possibilities were running through his head, like for example was he gonna be mugged, or attacked and he shuddered at another very disturbing thought. Well he decided this was not gonna happen to him. So he did what he could in this sort of situation. He sank his cat-like fangs into the hand covering his mouth. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" Came the cry from Yuuri as he yanked his hand away from Rei's vicious bite, he rubbed it with his metal hand to try stop it from stinging. His blue eye had gone really chibi and glossy with little tears rimming his eyes as he saw Rei had made him bleed. 

Rei took this opportunity to scramble away from his capturer. "Serves you right for going to att-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he recognised the cyborg as Yuuri. He was a little shocked by Yuuri's new appearance. "Yuuri?" He asked the red-head unsure that it was him.

"Glad to see your back in the real world, but did you have to bite my hand? That bloody hurt! Have you got vampire fangs or something?" Yuuri laughed, a little friendly sarcasm in his tone. 

"What?" Rei had no idea what the Russian was on about.

Yuuri laughed some more. "You were going on about how Mao made you wear a pink dress when you were younger. You must have knocked your head pretty hard to bring that up." He continued to chuckle more about it.

Rei would have blushed and died of embarrassment if it weren't for his concern over what happened to his friend. He also couldn't understand why Yuuri was acting normal, hadn't he noticed these major changes?

Yuuri noticed the seriousness of Rei's features; he guessed Rei didn't see it as funny as he did. "Look Rei I'm sorry. I didn't know I had so much strength to shove you like that. I didn't even know it was you." Yuuri apolised honestly, but still Rei's face didn't change. Yuuri started to fell a little nervy.

Rei just stared at the Russian. "Yuuri what's happened to you?" He asked concerned.

"What do you mean Rei?" Yuuri was oblivious to his cyber parts on him. He hadn't noticed any of the changes.  

"Yuuri when did you last look in a mirror?" Rei was certain now that Yuuri had no idea of the changes and hadn't really seen anything different with him. 

"Huh? I don't know what you mean?" Yuuri was completely clueless. 

"Yuuri you mean you haven't noticed these metal parts on you?" Rei blurted out.

Yuuri's ice blue eye widened and twitched as he brought his metal hand up to his face. He mechanically moved it under his command, which horrified him. 

Rei watched his old friend come to the realisation that he was no longer normal and then he watched him space out completely.

"What the fuck has happened to me? Who's done this to me? AHHHHHH!" He screamed, attracting unwanted attention to himself in the alley. Rei had no idea what so ever to do. People started to venture into the alley to investigate what the screaming was about.

Rei saw the horrified looks on the people's faces as they stared at the mecha Yuuri. Rei then understood that he had to get Yuuri out of here. So he grabbed Yuuri's arm, who was still spacing out and ran to the nearest private place he could think of. Kai's old apartment. Luckily he still had the keys Kai had given to him.

Kai clasped his pistol tight in his hands as he focused on the paper several feet away in front of him. He had turned his lenses eye off so he could test his remaining human crimson eye's visibility. He clicked the safety catch off and pressed the trigger several times. Emptying the whole barrel into the target paper. The first bullet pierced through it and then the rest followed in the same place. He then pressed the button to retrieve the paper. As it neared him he smirked. "Perfect as usual." He said pleased with himself as he poked a finger through the hole on the paper. 

He growled when he heard clapping behind him, he knew exactly who it was. 

"Impressive Hiwitari!" Boris complimented him.

"I don't want your appraisals. What do you want?" Kai didn't turn round to the purple-headed cruel man and his voice was as cold as ice towards him. He hated the man. 

Boris chuckled; Kai's coldness towards him didn't bother him. "I have a little mission for you Hiwitari." He informed him.

"Well I'm not interested. I have better things to do instead of running little missions for you. Send some-one with less experience." Kai reloaded his gun's barrel.

Boris grit his teeth, Kai's attitude was starting to annoy him, and obviously Kai needed more time with the scientists. "You will do whatever mission I send you on, plus it's to do with your little lover boy." Boris said in his ear. He smirked knowing all to well that would catch Kai's attention. "I knew that would get your attention. I guess you and Ivahnov forgot I have eyes and ears everywhere, well-"

"What's it got to do with Ivahnov?" Kai interrupted the older Russian.

"Do you except the mission?" Boris was playing with Kai's emotions and keeping him in suspense, which was agitating Kai. 

"Of course I do, now stop pissing around and tell me!" The slate and dark headed cyborg demanded. 

"Very well Hiwitari. I sent your little boyfriend on a mission earlier and he has failed to report back, I want you to go locate him and bring him back." Boris informed him.

"What was his mission?" The crimson-eyed boy asked.

"That's none of your concern. Stick to your own mission!" 

"Well I was asking incase he's been captured or even worse…" He paused. "Murdered." He sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Ivahnov isn't dead or captured, he's situated in an wealthy estate in Tokyo. We have no clue to why he failed his mission, but once he has returned we will find out. Now go and make preparations, I expect to see you back here tonight before nightfall, twenty-two hundred hours. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Processing data, downloading radar programme." Kai answered, setting up all the programmes he needed and switching his lens eye on. 

Boris left with a smug look on his face, which Kai happened to miss. Boris had discipline routes in store for both cyborgs; soppy, sentimental emotions in his cyborg army were a weakness and a defect, which needed stomping out. Starting with these two.

Rei sat on the sofa in Kai's apartment; he was watching Yuuri who was stood with his arms crossed at the patio door, looking at the city at night with its neon lights. He could see his reflection on the window. He had been calm now for an hour and half.

"Yuuri you alright, pal?" The silence was making Rei feeling awkward.

The silence lasted a few more minutes until Yuuri finally spoke. "I'm so confused Rei?" Yuuri remained to stare out the window.

"What do you mean?" The raven-haired one asked. 

Yuuri turned round and looked at the Chinese lad. His eyes looked sad and face had the sorrowful look on it too, even with the mechanical parts on his face. "I don't know why this has happened to me! And what's worse I dunno who did it to me!" He sounded so sad and confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Rei asked, with a thoughtful look on his face. 

"No, I don't have any memory of the past three years." He looked out the window again. 

"Well what do you remember then?" Rei remained seated on the cream sofa. 

"I remember that after the Demolition Boys including…" He paused and looked over his shoulder at Rei. " Kai…" Rei didn't say anything he just looked at the wooden floor. Yuuri looked back at the window again and continued. "After we came second in the World Championships, when you and the rest of the Blade Breakers were told to join other teams, I remember just after Kai left to return to you, Boris from the abbey and the BEGA team contacted us and made a proposition, and we foolishly excepted it…And that's all I remember." Yuuri closed his eye, trying to rid himself of haunting unhappy memories. 

Rei started to put two and two together when suddenly Yuuri's scream cut through his thoughts. He stared in horror as Yuuri fell to his knees with his hands by the side of his head. He continued to scream. "NO! Boris please!" He yelled, Rei realised Yuuri was remembering some of his memory.

And then the patio door smashed in, allowing a third person in the room. They were knelt with the shattered patio glass around them. His face was revealed in the light except for his eyes, which were covered by spiky, floppy hair. Rei recognised the duo coloured hair, as his hair at the back was jet black. Rei gasped when he noticed the familiar triangles on the intruders face, although the one on the right had been cut out and was exposing some sort of wire circuitry. The figure wore the clothes that resembled Kai's unique dress sense, but with mechanical parts like Yuuri.

The figure then stood up and brushed himself down, his hair still falling over his eyes. He then looked up; Rei nearly fainted as his heart skipped a beat. It was Kai Hiwitari, his Russian-Japanese koi, and his soul mate. Rei covered his mouth with his hands from the shock as he stared at his former koi. He was like Yuuri now, a cyborg. He hadn't even noticed Rei was there he was staring at the red-head, who had stopped freaking out and was staring back. 

Then Kai rushed over to him. "Yuuri are you okay?" He asked with concern, the same way he used to ask Rei when they were together. Kai started to check Yuuri over carefully like a worried partner. "Thank God you're okay!" He then surprised Rei and Yuuri completely, he hugged the red-head.

Yuuri who was at the present time, his normal old un-cyborg self well mentally was wondering what had came over Kai. "Kai what are you doing?" He asked the cyborg, pulling away from his embrace and staring at him oddly. 

Kai looked at him with a hurt face. "You-you don't remember….the General thought this may have happened." He said with a sad voice. "I'm sorry." He then pulled out a sort of laser gun. He clicked a button on it and aimed it at Yuuri. 

"Kai what are you doing?" Yuuri yelled at him in a panicky voice, but then wouldn't you if you had a gun pointed at you.  

"It's for your own protection." He looked away as he zapped him.

"Noooooo!" Rei screamed as Yuuri hit the floor. Rei ran over to Kai and placed his hands firmly on Kai's arms. "Kai why'd you do that?" He yelled at him, his pupils in his amber orbs had changed to cat like slits, he was angry. 

"Excuse me, who are you?" Kai asked him, just looking blankly at him.

"It's me Kai. It's Rei Kon!" Rei watched him but Kai's face didn't change. "You don't remember who I am, do you?" Rei's voice was full of disappointment as he let go of Kai's arms. Rei felt his heart break in two as tears flooded his amber orbs.

"I'm sorry am I meant to know you?" Kai asked, staring that the emotional Chinese.

"Yes you are." Rei sniffled. "I was your boyfriend and team mate in the Blade Breakers." He looked away from him.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you. I have no record of you in my data." He picked up Yuuri's limp just stunned body and slung him over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Leiutent Ivahnov needs to be re-programmed and cooled down. Just like me." He stopped at the broken patio door. He turned round and aimed his pistol at Rei. "But unfortunately for you, I'm not allowed to leave any witnesses." His voice was cold and monotone, his elite soldier side was taking over. 

"What?" Rei's amber eyes snapped up at Kai and met with his human garnet eye and his artificial eye. His eyes pleaded to Kai, and for some reason Kai found himself gazing into these guy's amber feline eyes, he felt lost in their gaze and it seemed also so familiar but he didn't know where from. He gave into their plead and put his arm down. He then turned his back to the neko-jin ready to leave. "You know you have really beautiful eyes that seem familiar, please don't let them look so sad, they don't look so beautiful then." And with that he jumped over the balcony with Yuuri's stunned body.

Rei ran onto the balcony to see where Kai had gone but he had disappeared into the darkness. Rei was taken over by shock, not only because he was nearly shot but by what Kai had said. It brought a smile to his face as he thought there was still hope for them to be together again. After all the searching he did, Kai had found Rei although he didn't remember who he was. But Rei was now filled with more determination than ever to find Kai and now he had somewhere properly to start. Tokyo. Rei rested his arms on the balcony wall and looked up at the big full moon that hung in the night sky.

Right that's that chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it! It's longer than my other chapters for this fic! Wow! Well I hope it was a good as others considering it took me a while to get this down on paper! Well I dunno when the next chapter will be out as I dunno what I'm gonna write now! Any suggestions will be appreciated! And don't worry they're will be some Kai and Rei action later on just dunno when! Oh and you will find out who the blue haired girl is, she will be appearing later on in fic! Well I'm off! Please read and review! All comments accepted!

Diesty-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: Hey Hey! I'm back with another chapter of this fic! I know it's been a while, but I've been sorting some stuff out to go in this chapter! This one is much smaller than my others I think and its mainly on how Kai got caught and cyberized. Well I hope you like it! Onwards with the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Kai: Diesty-chan doesn't own beyblade or anything to do with beyblade, if she did she wouldn't be writing these fics, they'd be actual episodes and we wouldn't blade!

A slate haired man walked down a lonely street. The streetlight above him flickered, causing the street to be in semi darkness. The man didn't care for the fact of that he was too lost in his own thoughts.

Two figures covered in shadows stood a bit further up the street. The crimson eyed man didn't notice as he was staring at the floor, while he was walking listening to his mini discman. His crimson orbs settled on two pairs of feet. He stopped and looked up at the owners of the feet. Sheer shock and surprise filled his face as he stared at the pair. The taller of the two with fire red hair looked past the stunned man and smirked. The slate haired man's ears picked up on a sound behind him; he glanced behind him and saw too more figures.

The laughing of the red head alerted the man's attention back to him. The red-head was with the smaller of the four, they moved in a little closer towards the slate haired man, also the other two figures, one sporting grey hair the other honey brown colour also perused in on the the shocked Russian.

"Hey guys what's going on?" The duo coloured man asked, humor sensed in his voice.

"Kai Hiwitari you are to come with us." The redhead with ice blue eyes ordered, he was obviously the one in charge.

"Hey Yuuri what's up? You trying something for Halloween or something, what's with this metal shit on your body and that freaky eye?" He asked, prodding the metal on Yuuri's face.

"Kai Hiwitari you are to come with us!" He repeated in his monotone voice.

"Hey you've even got the right tone for a cyborg." Kai chuckled, not realising how serious his situation was.

"Kai Hiwitari you are to come with us!" He repeated for third time.

At this point Kai decided to play along with the game his former team were playing. "And I'm to go where?" He asked, smirking. "Are you taking me to some club or something?"

"Hiwitari mansion, Lord Hiwitari wishes to have a word with you." Kai's smirk faded and a frown replaced it.

"That's not funny Yuuri." He said lowly.

"You will come with us." The captain ordered, his monotone voice full of seriousness.

At this point Kai realised that they weren't playing a game any longer and it had turned serious. Them metal counterparts on the Demolition Boys were real and not fake. Kai didn't want to play anymore. "I don't wish to see my grandfather." He said grandfather with much bitter and disgust, as that's what he felt towards his grandfather. He started to walk past them.

The redhead held out his arm on Kai's chest, stopping Kai from going any further.

Kai growled with fury. "I don't wanna play your sick game anymore Yuuri. I don't wanna see my grandfather and get your god damn hand off me!" Kai's voice was slightly raised and irritated.

Yuuri didn't answer him; he didn't move his arm he just stared at the Hiwitari boy, taking in his good-looking features. His cyborg counterparts then kicked in and he went back to the mission's objective, to obtain Mater Kai Hiwitari and take him to Lord Hiwitari. "You are to come with us." He repeated.

"And I said NO!" Kai answered, brushing Yuuri's arm away.

"Well if that's the case then we'll have to take you by force." The red cyborg reached to his thigh pressed a button and a holder containing an object popped out. He picked up the silvery object clicked a setting on it and pointed it at the Russian ex-blader.

Kai looked at the gun pointed at him and laughed. "What's this? I come with you or you'll shoot me?"

Yuuri just looked at him, he clicked the safety off the gun. Kai remained to smirk. "You wouldn't shoot me? You're bluffing! Very funny Yuuri! Now I have more important things to do then play silly games with you!" He laughed it off, though deep down he was a little concerned. Yuuri wasn't normal, well actually none of them were normal. Kai walked past them casually although he really wanted to run. Suddenly a click was heard and then paralysing pain struck Kai on the back of his neck. Kai's face twisted with pain, he felt himself falling and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kai crashed into arms the tallest and most likely strongest cyborg, Spencer.

"Mission complete." Yuuri said replacing the gun in its holder and slotting it back into his thigh.

"Very good Ivahnov." A man reported through the transmitter that was built into there ear pieces. "Now bring him back?" The man ordered.

"Yes General Balvoc." Yuuri and the other cyborgs answered.

"Sergeant Spencer be careful with him. Lord Hiwitari wouldn't be too happy if he was hurt." Yuuri told his tall comrade.

"Understood." Spencer slung Kai over his shoulder and the elite solider unit once known as the blading team The Demolition Boys disappeared into the night with stunned former teammate.

Kai began to stir, feeling really grouchy like he had a hangover, though he knew he didn't. He focused on opening his crimson eyes. His vision was all blurred at first, but soon his vision focused.

"I see you're awake now." A familiar voice commented. Kai growled knowing very well who the voice belonged to. He noticed he was lying down on something, he sat up and his eyes rested on an older Russian known as Voltaire Hiwitari, his grandfather.

"What do you want from me now?" The Dranzer wielder asked, knowing to well that every time Voltaire wished to see him it was because he wanted to use him in his evil plans.

"I just want to know where my favourite grandson has been nearly six years?" Voltaire was being too chatty and nice.

"Cut the crap! Tell me what you want?" Hissed the Hiwitari boy, fire dominating his crimson orbs.

"Now why Kai, I was only being nice. I'm just interested when you were gonna tell me about your little cat-boy in China?" A smirk spread on the older man's face as he watched Kai's frown being replaced with shock. "You really think I wouldn't find out?" He paused and awaited an answer from his grandson. Kai said nothing, which irritated the older Hiwitari. "Well?" Annoyance was evidence in his gruff voice.

"You-you were spying on me…for all this time?" Crimson eyes lost their fire and stared in disbelief.

Voltaire laughed. "Grandson you forget I have loyal connections everywhere despite I was in jail. I know all about you and your little fuck-toy. And I know your reason for leaving." His smirk appeared again as he saw the rage take over his heir.

"You leave Rei out of this! He has nothing to do with this! You understand? It's me you want!" Kai yelled very protective over his neko-jin's well being.

"I will leave your little Rei alone if you agree to work for me?" Voltaire found it amusing to watch his heir's reaction to his very word.

"Work? I'd die before I ever came another pawn in your evil schemes!" The ex-captain yelled.

"Oh you will work for me Grandson, because if you don't well…" Voltaire smirked. "Who knows what might happen to your little cat-boy?" Voltaire knew he had Kai just where he wanted him, Rei was his card to play always and Kai would always be the obedient dog with this card.

Kai's face filled with anger as he tried to think of a way out of this for Rei and himself. His face dropped and tears stung his eyes as the only solution came to mind. He closed his eyes hiding the tears; his head was hung low. "Very well Grandfather, I am yours on the condition that you'll leave Rei alone forever!" His voice was full of sadness and defeat.

Voltaire's smirk turned into an evil grin as he beeped some one in.

"Yes sir?" The voice of the figure asked, causing Kai's head to snap up. He couldn't believe who he saw in front of him. "Well it's been a long time Kai."

"B-Boris!" Kai stammered, jumping off the couch he was sat on. The fear for this mad man still had a tight hold on Kai. Kai would never forget what this crazy man did to him, and the torture he put him through all those years ago. He was the first main reason for Kai leaving the abbey the first time; Rei was the second time when he was in the Blade Breakers. "H-How did y-you get outta j-jail?" He still stammered.

"It's amazing what money can do these days." Kai glared at his Grandfather.

"You paid for him to get outta jail?" Kai's response from the grey haired man was a smirk. "You're both scum! SCUM!"

"Oh Kai your words hurt me deeply." Boris Balvoc laughed, sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Lord Hiwitari when shall we begin the preparations for Master Kai?" He turned his attention to his boss.

"Preparations! Preparations? What the fuck you gonna do to me?" He yelled at the older Russians.

"Let us show you?" Boris clicked his fingers; the automatic doors opened and in entered the cyber Demolition Boys. They all stood in a row and saluted the two mad men.

Kai's eyes widened in shock just as before. The four boys only resembled the Demolition Boys now. They all had mecha counterparts attached to them.

"W-Why? Why did you do this to them?" Kai asked still taking in the Demolition Boys new appearance.

"They wanted to become stronger and my offer was too hard to resist." Boris smirked at the young man.

Kai's eyebrows deepened into a frown. "You mean you tricked them?"

"If that's how you wanna look at it. But then Yuuri's downfall was always his strive to perfection, like you Kai." Boris smirked.

Kai growled at him in disgust and hatred.

"Ivahnov, I have new orders for your unit." Boris spoke to his elite soldiers and Kai didn't like the sound of the new orders, as he knew it was something to do with him.  

"Yessir." The redhead looked at his general.

"You are to take Master Kai Hiwitari to the preparation labs right now." He finished his order.

"Yessir." All four cyborgs saluted the mad man and then turned on Kai.

Kai's mind started to think of possible escape routes, he didn't want to be freak like his former team were now.

They cornered him in. "Master Kai Hiwitari you are to come with us." Yuuri told him.

"Yuuri snap outta it! It's me Kai, don't you remember me?" Kai shouted at the cyborg, shaking him too.

Kai heard an all too familiar laugh of Boris. Kai stopped shaking Yuuri. "That won't work Kai, Yuuri has no memory of his past. He only knows his orders."

"You swiped his mind and brain washed him! You're a fucking cruel bastard!" He shouted.

"Yes Kai, but soon you'll obey me aswell." The twisted smirk formed on Boris' lips.

"No more memories of your cat-boy." Voltaire chirped in.

"You fucking bastard. You had better leave Rei lone, or I'll god damn remember! And you'll wish you never did this to me!" He threatened accompanied with looks that would kill.

"Your threat doesn't bother me, Grandson." Voltaire laughed at him as Kai let the Demolition Boys take him to the labs.

A figure in the hallway watched as Kai was taken to the labs. Her radio antenna's retracted into both ears. She had heard the whole conversations that had happened in the mansion's study.

"Don't worry Master Kai I'll make you remember your memories. I failed little bro but I wont fail you." She said quietly. "I promise." She closed her green eyes.

"Kliever what are you doing here?" A voice demanded.

"Eek!" She jumped startled as she snapped her eyes open resting them on a purple haired man. "General Balvoc, I have them reports ready for you." She answered him, half covering up for her eavesdropping on the newest addition to the elite soldiers unit.

"Very good Balvoc. Report to my office and I'll be there in five minutes." He told the cyborg girl who indeed did share the same surname.

"Yessir." She saluted him, and walked off to his offices. As soon as she had turned the corner her happy façade changed to a bitter, twisted face. "Yes father." She said in a low, cold voice as she then proceeded to his office.

A single crimson orb shot open and Kai found himself breathing heavily. He looked around his surroundings to find himself in some-one's quarters. Not all cyborgs had to stay in the cooling chambers, and Kai had, had his share today after the intense training Boris had put him through.

He turned to his side to find a sleeping redhead next to him. Yuuri was huddled up to the blanket, hugging for what would appear dear life. Half his body was submerged under the blanket, while his other side and head lay on top of it. Kai smiled at the odd sleeping habits his koi had adopted. Kai thought to pull the covers over Yuuri completely, but he knew that would be like asking him not to breathe-impossible. Yuuri had a tight grip, cyborg or human.

So Kai reluctantly got up and sighed. He walked over to his window. Emitting a small amount of light into the room. Outside hung in the sky a big full moon shone down at him with billions of dazzling stars surrounding it. It reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was though some thing to do with an upsetting night, so he shrugged it off as nothing but a glitch in his data memory. He moved his focus onto the grounds that surrounded the Hiwitari mansion. He then saw him. A figure, ran across the grounds in a cat like stelf. Kai's eyes widened as his attention rested on the ebony hair that sported this young man. Kai watched him wondering what he was doing. The figure stopped and looked up at him. Golden orbs connected with crimson eyes. And for that spilt second in time Kai knew who the lad was. The lad smiled a heart-felt smile at him. Kai returned it.

He jumped at the touch of two hands finding their way around his slender naked tummy, he then felt a head; rest on his back, followed by a slight tickle on his neck from red hair. Kai glanced over his shoulder.

"How come you're up?" Yuuri yawned, closing his blue eye.

Kai looked back to the grounds and saw that the lad was gone and in his place the guards and guards dogs were surveying the grounds like they usually did. He tried to remember what he was looking at but he couldn't remember. "Just woke up." He answered, remaining to stare out the window.

"Is something the matter Kai?" He murmured sleepily.

"Don't you ever feel like something's missing?" Kai questioned.

"Like what?" Yuuri yawned again, not taking in much of what Kai was saying.

"I dunno, just feels like something's missing…or some-one?" His voice trailed off in thought.

"I think what's missing is lack of rest." Yuuri answered him, unwrapping himself from Kai and walking over to the bed, where his slumber awaited him.

"Yuuri I'm being serious!" The slate haired cyborg turned and looked at the tired redhead who had climbed into the bed.

"So am I, you need your rest at this hour of the morning or General Balvoc will send you to the cooling chambers." Yuuri informed him, just concerned for his cyber love's health.

Kai walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know Yuuri I'll be fine. But haven't you ever really had the feeling that we don't belong here? And something's not right?" He grabbed hold of the redhead's hands.

"We don't belong anywhere Kai. The only feeling I have is that one-day I will kill that bastard and free us all. Now come on get some rest, you must be tired from earlier?" He grinned and winked at Kai with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kai looked at the bed sheets. "I am, but I know something is missing." He got up.

"Where you going?" Yuuri sat up.

"Back to my own quarters, if I'm found here we'll both be punished." He told his koi.

 "Can't you stay for a few more hours?" Yuuri pleaded.

Kai sat down on the bed again. "You know I'll never get up if I did. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed the cyborg, he then got up and dressed himself and headed for the door.

Yuuri was still sat up. "You know Kai if you're so bothered, why don't you ask big sister in the morning, she knows quite a lot?" Yuuri suggested.

"I think I will ask Kliever. Thanks Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled at him. "Now get going before you get in trouble." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Kai laughed and the exited the room.

Okies so there you have it chapter 5! I have two people to thank for this chapter Em-chan (penalty) for the idea of Kai being captured by his grandfather and Jess (Shinigami Tenchi) for the last paragraph. Thanks for your inspiration girls! Also another thanks to Em for finally drawing the Demolition Boys and Kai all cybered up. I love them! glomps Em-chan Also I have no clue to when chapter 6 will be written up or what I'm gonna put in it! So if you have any suggestions they will be appreciated greatly. Oh and just to clear a few things up, when Kai saw Rei in the grounds, he was just remembering something, Rei was not actually there, no he was tucked up in bed, Hehe. And Kliever is Em-chan's own character, which I thought I'd add her in just to be nice. Plus she's not really Yuuri or the other's big sister she just kinda adopted Yuuri even though he is actually older than her. Just thought it'd be cute. So yeah there you have it chapter 5. Well I guess have one more thing to say REVIEW OR I'LL SET THE CYBER DEM BOYS ON YA! Only kidding.


End file.
